


Secret Weaknesses

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Angel Wings, Fluff, Human Gabriel, M/M, Mating, Sabriel Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Reverse!verse - Sam and Gabriel figure out the things that the other secretly loves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [alison-12.tumblr.com](http://alison-12.tumblr.com)
> 
> for sabriel fluff Friday please please please tell me your headcannons for reverse!verse

*KICKS DOWN DOOR*  YES OF COURSE.  [hopesetfree](http://tmblr.co/mxb5U5fNFjB-KftZsGBnoXg) and [why-not-sabriel](http://tmblr.co/mLvHqaFVJ3ky4Oy5RFznW_g) are like my queens of reverse!verse, so make sure to check out some of their stuff!  

ANYWAYS.  ALL RIGHT, HERE ARE TWO:  

1\. Gabriel, as a human, is a secret romantic.  And like, when I say secret, I mean will-not-admit-it-to-his-dying-day closet romantic.  So, whenever Sam suggests that perhaps they could cook dinner for just the two of them, and Gabriel watches as he sets the table and puts candles up, his heart does decidedly NOT flutter.  Especially not when Sam dresses up for the dinner that he asked him out to, and Gabriel hates him and loves him quite a bit for it.  ALSO, OMG.  Sam KNOWS.  Not because Gabriel gave it away or anything, but because his heart and soul SING OUT whenever Sam does.  

So Sam makes sure to always keep it small, so Gabriel will not know he notices.  

And Gabriel, well, he just likes to pretend that it’s all the angel’s idea and that he doesn’t like it that much.  Except he does.  And sometimes, when Sam does small things, like make one of the two dinners he knows how to make, or sets the table with what has been deemed their nice silverware…Gabriel grins and lets himself enjoy it for a few minutes.  

2\. SAM’S WINGS ARE SO SENSITIVE, OKAY?

So the first time Gabriel sees them, he has to ask the absolutely, most obvious question ever - CAN HE TOUCH THEM?  And Sam is like, hmmm, well, you are my mate, so yes, I suppose you can.  

And so Gabriel walks forward and he’s so reverent and gentle, combing his fingers slowly through the chestnut brown feathers, admiring them, their shape, asking Sam what he was built for - speed or power.  

Sam was still tense and shivering a little bit, so Gabriel resisted the urge to sink his hand even deeper into them and tug.  

And then Gabriel touches one of the bones beneath the wings and Sam just melts, nearly falls into Gabriel’s arms and Gabriel keeps touching Sam’s wings, just like that until Sam is a puddle in his arms, slowly whining when he stops moving his hands, nudging his wings closer to Gabriel’s hands until Gabriel calls him a puddle of feathers.  

Sam manages to pull himself up, dust himself off and huff at Gabriel, even IF his wings and Grace are still literally SINGING with his pleasure.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120813057385/for-sabriel-fluff-friday-please-please-please-tell) ♡ ♡


End file.
